


What Would I Do Without You

by RoseApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of blood, ambulance, timeline jumps around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseApothecary/pseuds/RoseApothecary
Summary: Patrick becomes mildly injured and David is left dealing with the fallout the best he can.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	What Would I Do Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wi22iou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/gifts).



> Prompt: Patrick collapses due to illness. David must comfort Patrick while handling the bulk of the minutae when they get to the doctors/hospital. Hurt/Comfort. Angst with a happy ending.
> 
> Thank you for this incredible prompt, wi22iou. It gave me so much to work with. I really hope you enjoy the fic I've created for you.
> 
> ***Make sure you follow the timeline***

**Sunday 8:04 PM**

“Oh my God! Patrick! Patrick, can you hear me?!”

“David. I’m fine,” Patrick said. But his voice was small and sort of scared and didn’t really sound like he was fine at all. Patrick looked up at David with glazed over eyes and reached a hand to the back of his head. Oh. Were his hands always this red? And wet? Why was his hand wet? He was having trouble figuring out what was wrong with his hand when David came over to inspect him.

“Oh fuck! You’re bleeding! Okay. Okay,” David helped Patrick into a sitting position on the edge of their bed while grabbing the first thing he could find to press against the back of Patrick’s head. Unfortunately that thing was David’s discarded ‘don’t’ shirt he liked to wear to bed. But David could worry about his ruined shirt later. Right now he needed to find his phone and call an ambulance because the only other option was to take Patrick to see Ted and that just didn’t seem like the right choice. David rushed around the room, stumbling around furniture, trying to locate his phone. He needed to call an ambulance. He could figure this out.

“David, honestly. I’m fine. I’ve had cuts on my head before. When I played hockey I got hurt all the time. I think if I just put some more pressure on it the bleeding will eventually stop on its own.” Patrick was trying to sound reassuring and in control but his voice was still coming out small and unconvincing and he hissed in pain when he shifted the t-shirt to press harder at the back of his skull.

“Okay, it’s very brave of you to try and, I don’t know, put a band aid on your head. But stop. I’m calling an ambulance once I find my fucking phone. That’s just… a lot of blood. Too much blood to mess around with,” David glanced at the shirt becoming more stained by the minute and doubled his efforts to locate his stupid phone.

“You’re going to be fine. Everything’s gonna be fine,” David lied to him because he was entirely convinced that nothing was going to be fine. Patrick’s eyes were sort of glassy and fixed on a point across the room and while he didn’t look sleepy David was pretty sure he was supposed to keep him awake until help got there. That was the correct thing to do, right? Keep him awake. Hold an expensive t-shirt against the cut. What else? Call for help? Honestly, he had no idea what to do other than to call for help. Rom coms had not prepared him for this level of adulting, but he loved Patrick and was determined to figure this out. Finally, mercifully, David located his phone under the edge of their small sofa and pressed the buttons for 9-1-1 so aggressively that he actually took a shocked moment to realize he hadn’t unintentionally broken his screen.

If asked later what he yelled at the dispatcher, David wouldn’t be able to tell you anything other than he remembered threatening her job if an ambulance didn’t arrive ten minutes ago. He knew that he was much harsher than he should have been. But this was Patrick. His Patrick. And he was hurt and needed someone qualified to fix this. And David felt so incredibly helpless that all he could do was yell at the dispatch woman and beg for an ambulance. He threw his phone down once dispatch assured him help was on its way.

“Patrick, they’re coming. Um, don’t fall asleep. Maybe I should go get a towel instead of that shirt,” David ran to the bathroom to try and be useful and came back with a towel to replace the ruined shirt. “Hey. I love you and I’m so sorry this happened to you. We should probably put on some warm clothes? I can do that. I’ll go find us some warm clothes.”

“David. David. You’re doing great, but I’m fine. Look at me,” Patrick grabbed David’s hand before he could run off to find Patrick a sweater and didn’t continue until David was actually looking at him. “Hey. I know this is scary, but I’m going to be alright. You called for help and I’m going to be okay. I think it probably looks a lot worse than it really is.”

David brushed aside a tear and placed a quick chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips. “Everything is going to be fine,” he murmured more for himself than for Patrick, but Patrick squeezed his hand and David felt relief wash over him. “Everything is going to be fine,” David repeated a bit more confidently. He got up, spent the least amount of time in his entire life putting on an outfit and found some warm clothes for Patrick to wear out into the cool night air. David ever so gently helped him get dressed and kneeled on the floor to help Patrick into his shoes and lace them up. When he was finished he just rested his head against Patrick’s leg and whispered, shaky and vulnerable, “What would I do without you? I can’t lose you.”

Patrick threaded his free hand through David’s hair, petting and stroking. “That’ll never happen, David. You’re stuck with me forever, okay?” Emotion made Patrick’s voice thick and low and David just nodded and let himself be cherished even though he was pretty sure he was supposed to be the one making Patrick feel better right now.

They stayed like that, David resting on his knees in front of Patrick and both murmuring promises of forever and always and never leaving to each other until a deep pounding on the front door shook them out of their reverie.

Everything happened in fast forward after that. The paramedics loaded Patrick onto the stretcher and carried him down the stairs to the waiting ambulance. David had the extreme pleasure of trying to avoid eye contact with all of their neighbors that peeked out their doorways to try and figure out what all the commotion was on an otherwise sleepy Sunday night. The paramedics gave David the choice of riding in the back of the ambulance with Patrick or driving himself and meeting them at the hospital. Driving wasn’t even an option for David as he clambered into the back of the cramped ambulance and held Patrick’s hand the entire way.

**Monday 9:17 AM**

David ran a hand through his not so perfectly coiffed hair and sighed, deep and exhausted, as he flipped the Rose Apothecary sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’. If it was a few minutes late, then whatever. It had been a night and all David really wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, and hibernate for the next three to five days. But David had made Patrick stay home to fully recover while he worked the store by himself today. So against every natural instinct in his body David got up when his alarm went off, got ready for work, and managed to get to the store (mostly) on time.

David turned from the open sign to bring out stock from the back room to replenish a few displays when the front bell jingled in announcement of a customer. He turned back around with the intention of welcoming the customer when he was assaulted with the sight of Roland in front of him.

“Good morning, Dave,” Roland began in his irritating and condescending kind of way. “I heard you had some excitement last night.”

David felt his cheeks go hot. “Um, nope. Why? Wha… what did you hear?”

“Oh nothing much. Just that you and Patrick had to go to the hospital in the middle of the night.”

“Okay. It was not the ‘middle of the night’ and I don’t want to talk about it. Are… when did… who did you hear that from?” David didn’t want to talk about it, but he also didn’t want random townsfolk discussing Patrick or him or the unfortunate accident. There was no way he was letting anyone have any details.

“Oh I’m pretty sure Bob, but when I ran into Ronnie at the café she and some of the Jazzagals were trying to figure out why Patrick needed an ambulance. So what was it Dave?” Roland made that annoying clicking noise with his mouth that indicated he thought he had David all figured out.

“Roland, I don’t need this right now,” David pinched the bridge of his nose, sucked in his lips, bit down in a grimace, and tried to rein in what he really wanted to say. “Did you want some of that foot cream? I’ll give you the friends and family discount if you stop talking about Patrick… or just stop talking in general.”

“Jeez, Dave. I’m just trying to get the real story so people will stop gossiping.”

“Uh huh. Well, as nice as that is, I’m not sharing what happened with anyone. So there isn’t anything to tell.”

“Gwen has a friend who works at the Elmdale Hospital. I bet we could get some details from him,” Roland said over his shoulder as he opened the door and walked out.

“Okay, well that’s most likely illegal and I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be the mayor!” David yelled after Roland just as the door shut.

“GOD!” David yelled as he flailed his way to the back room for a case of body milk.

**Monday 12:00 PM**

By noon David could hardly handle the onslaught of ridiculous, prying, none of their business questions people kept throwing at him. One woman even insisted on telling David that she could probably find out the truth from her friends on the internet. She told him that they can find all kinds of information you wouldn’t want people to find out. What did that even mean? What fucking friends on the internet?! More than anything David really wanted to close the store for lunch as usual and head over to the café but he knew that he’d just be harassed with more questions about Patrick that he wasn’t in the mood to answer. None of his attempts to give the briefest of details were appeasing anyone. Just a hint of the story had people coming out of the woodwork to aggravate and interrogate him. It was nobody’s fucking business why or how Patrick cut his head!

Instead of heading to the café David decided to just work through lunch and close an hour early. That still counted as a full day of work, right? Nobody could get mad if he closed at 4 instead of 5, right? Sighing to himself, David could hear Patrick’s voice in his head giving him a lecture about building customer loyalty and he knew that he’d inevitably stay open until 5 no matter how torturous everyone was making his job today… or how hungry he got without any lunch.

David decided to use the lunch lull to his advantage to call and check in on Patrick. And maybe complain a little. But mostly just to check in… and complain.

“Seriously, Patrick. People won’t stop coming in and bothering me about us going to the hospital last night. They want all the details, which, obviously, they aren’t getting.” David really didn’t want to bother Patrick while he was supposed to be home resting, but it had been nearly three non-stop hours of people coming in and fishing for details and he couldn’t take it anymore. Three hours of trying to avoid and deflect and David’s already thin patience was basically see through.

David hissed into his phone, “Yes! I know! No, I’m not going to really tell them! Are you insane?! Patrick. Nobody is getting the real story.” David breathed in deeply and sighed, “No, I don’t want you to come in today… You need to be resting. Who knows what could happen to your head. You have 5 staples in there!” The store was mercifully empty and David was pacing up and down, back and forth, from one end of the store to the other while he was on the phone with Patrick. He didn’t even hear the bell on the door as he animatedly spoke with Patrick, “Just go back to bed and I’ll be there as soon as I can. I plan on making it through this day without anyone finding out… If I give anyone any more details they’ll work it all out… Oh my God, we are never telling anyone! Fine! I love you too!” David clicked end and let out a sort of growl and turned to be face to face with his mother.

“Wha… Why… What are you d-doing here?!” David spluttered whilst waving his arms like he was trying to go into flight. “How long were you st-standing there?”

“David, why must you always conduct yourself like an acrobatic octopus?” Moira focused her look at David in a way that made him stop flapping and stuttering and instead snap his hands to his hips and glare at his mother.

“Okay, well this has been a fun little chat. Bye now!” David knew his mother wouldn’t leave that easily, but it was worth a try. Honestly, he was already so drained from so many people coming in and trying to pry into his life that he didn’t have it in him for whatever this was with his mother to become a whole thing. She just leveled him with a look and he finally dropped his hands from his hips and rolled his shoulders back. “If you need some new eye serum you can just take it. I’ll tell Patrick someone knocked the bottle on the floor and he won’t make me pay for it.” He could probably only get away with that once or twice more, but David was willing to give up some product if it meant his mother would leave sooner.

Of course Moira didn’t take the bait. “David, did you know that you and your affianced are the talk of the town today?” She said it so casually, like she didn’t really know everyone and their brother had come in to bother him today. But this was Moira Rose. She knew what everyone else knew and she wanted more. And David was willing to bet that she waited until this late in the day because she knew he’d be worn down by now.

David sighed and furrowed his brows until the only space between the two was a deep canyon of a wrinkle. “Okay? And what is it that you want to know? Patrick hit his head last night and needed five staples. He’s fine. I’m fine. The store is fine. Everything’s fine!”

“David your flair for the dramatic is a bit over the top today, dear. I merely came in to check on sweet Pat after I heard that he needed to be whisked away in the dead of night by ambulance. You can’t blame me for being worried about my future son-in-law especially when he’s nowhere to be found!”

“Okay, thank you for worrying, but Patrick is just home resting. I haven’t hidden him away somewhere,” David sighed and began reorganizing a display of soy candles that didn’t need reorganizing with the hope that his mother would take the hint that he was working and leave.

“David. Far be it from me to pry into your sexual endeavors but you really should take more care with our lovely Patrick. Maiming him for your own erotic pleasure is just distasteful.”

David just looked at his mother with his mouth hanging open. “How the fuck… I didn’t maim him… and OH MY GOD why are you talking about my sex life?!” David could feel his ears getting hot and he was sure his face and neck showed an unmistakable blush.

Again, Moira just looked at David like she could see everything in his mind and in his heart. And maybe she could now. A few years ago any looks spared David’s way would have been right through him, but now… she had figured him out. And it probably wasn’t too much of a stretch since David really was basically a carbon copy of his mother but with bigger eyebrows and fewer wigs. “Be careful with him, David. Don’t scare him off with your propensity for sexual gratification.”

“What the actual fuck?! Maybe he’s the one who should be careful with ME in bed!” Before it was even out of his mouth David regretted it. He wanted to stop time and pluck the words out of the air and light them on fire before they could reach his mother’s ears. But it was too late. David dragged his hands across his eyes and down his face and ventured a glance at his mother. Why was she smiling that smile like she just got told a secret? Why did she look so pleased with herself? Why did she look happy?!

Moira just reached around David for a bottle of eye serum as he stood there frozen with embarrassment and shock. “Tell our darling Patrick to recover quickly,” she said easily as she placed the beauty product in her handbag. David stood rooted to his place on the floor just staring at his mother, unable to move, unable to speak.

“Oh, and David,” Moira opened the front door and turned around to face her son again, “perhaps take it easy in the bedroom for a week or so. Possibly consider a safe word, dear.” And with that very unsolicited bit of advice Moira was gone and David was beginning to be able to move his extremities again.

“What the fuck just happened here?” David muttered to himself as he walked to the front door and locked it while flipping the sign. He might not be leaving for lunch but he could sure as hell sit at the little desk in back and stare at the damn wall for the rest of the lunch hour while he tried to work out when and how his mother became a fucking mind reader.

**Sunday 6:45 PM**

David’s lips were latched onto Patrick’s neck, sucking and nibbling and absolutely leaving an unprofessional mark, as Patrick fumbled with the keys to their apartment. They’d had an excellent day at work and a very not bad dinner at the Café Tropical and now both of them were ready for dessert of sorts.

David pushed Patrick through the open door and then kicked it closed before shoving Patrick hard against the door and invading his space. David leaned down to seek Patrick’s lips with his own and groaned when he immediately opened his mouth, exploring David’s tongue with his own. David’s head was spinning with want. He felt dizzy and on fire. His hands and feet were tingling with how much he wanted the man he had pinned to the door. He broke off their kiss to move down Patrick’s jawline. “I want you,” David groaned into Patrick’s ear. “I want you so fucking bad.”

The lower octave of David’s voice went straight to Patrick’s cock and he rolled his hips against David with what little space he had to work with. “Couch,” Patrick panted as he pulled David’s sweater up and over his head and tossed it away with no regard for where it landed. David chuckled into Patrick’s neck and bit down gently as he finally released Patrick from his hold against the door. They toed off their shoes as they stumbled toward the couch, neither wanting to let the other get too far away.

Patrick gave David a nudge and he fell very ungracefully onto their tiny sofa with an ‘oof’ and a low throaty laugh. “Come here,” David reached up and yanked Patrick into his lap by the belt loops of his mid-range denim.

Patrick straddled David. Sitting low and immediately rolling his hips into David again. “Ow! Ow! Hang on!” David shifted and shimmied and reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone. “Not exactly what I want digging into my ass right now.” Patrick laughed at him and David chuckled and shook his own head at his stupid joke as he leaned against Patrick to set his phone on the coffee table which he missed completely and the phone clattered to the floor just under the edge of the couch. David laughed again, this time into Patrick’s neck, and was overcome with a feeling of complete and utter happiness. He loved that he could be silly and messy and so so so in love with Patrick that it sometimes overwhelmed him and bubbled up in unexpected tears or laughter. “I love you,” David said simply, face still nuzzling up into Patrick’s neck, tongue darting out to lick a stripe along his pulse point. “But less clothes, please,” David said as he unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt and shoved it off his shoulders and then yanked his white t-shirt up and over Patrick’s head and tossed them both away. He then leaned back slightly to remove his own white t-shirt and finally they were pressed together chest to chest.

Patrick sighed at the feeling of pressing down into David’s warm body. But he wanted more. He needed more. “I think the couch was a big mistake,” Patrick laughed leaning way down to try and capture one of David’s nipples from his perch on David’s thighs. He could make the stretch but it was awkward and clumsy and they both laughed at the weird angle. “Our next couch is going to be giant sectional with reclining seats,” Patrick joked into David’s collarbones. He slid off of David’s lap and stood, stretching out his thighs and back, and reaching down to grab David’s hands and pull him to standing. “The bed’s three feet away, what was I even thinking?” They laughed for the hundredth time that night and pulled each other toward the bed, undoing Patrick’s belt and David’s tight button fly, divesting each other of the last of their clothes before crawling onto the bed together.

Patrick ended up on his back with David’s full weight pressing him into the mattress like a fucking dream. A naked David Rose on top of or underneath him was something Patrick never took for granted and never tired of. Honestly, he’d be content to just lie here like this for the rest of eternity. Yes, he would take more, but this was always enough. Would always be enough. “What do you want, David? I’ll give you everything you want…” Patrick trailed off, staring into David’s dark sparkling eyes. David had been a generous lover since the beginning of their relationship. Sometimes too generous. Almost like he was afraid to ask for what he wanted. Like he was afraid that if Patrick didn’t get what he wanted first something terrible might happen. But slowly David had opened up and learned to ask for things, beg for things, scream for things, and Patrick would give anything to David Rose. “Tell me what you want tonight, David.” Patrick lightly ran his hands from David’s neck, down his back, over his ass, and back up. Over and over, maddeningly slow.

“I want you,” David leaned down to whisper into Patrick’s ear. “I want to feel you under me. I want to be inside you tonight.” Patrick’s cock grew even harder listening to David’s desires. “And then I want you to fuck my mouth. Do you want that? Do you want my lips around your perfect cock, Patrick?”

“Yes,” Patrick choked out. “I want all of that. Come here,” and he pulled David down into a messy and wet kiss full of too much teeth and too much tongue and it was perfect. David reached over to the small round bedside table where they kept a pretty little basket for their lube and other essentials. He made quick work of opening the bottle and slicking up two fingers.

“You ready?” David asked, ever cognizant of Patrick’s feelings.

“Please, David. I want you.” He pulled his legs up and held on to the backs of his thighs to give David more access.

“You’re so beautiful like this. Look at you all spread open for me.” David kissed a hot trail down Patrick’s neck and across both nipples, pausing at each to nibble and suck until Patrick was whining and writhing for more. He moved lower to kiss the inside of one of Patrick’s thighs until he was in position. He danced one finger around Patrick’s hole and Patrick actually whimpered in response. “You must really need this,” he teased as he eased the first finger in and out.

“I always need you, David. Please. More. I need more,” Patrick tossed his head back and let the sensations wash over him. David quickly added a second and followed it with a third until Patrick was thrusting and trying to get as much of David inside of him as he could.

“Sssshhh, I know, I know,” David said as he removed his fingers before Patrick could even complain about how empty he felt. He leaned over Patrick and was immediately pulled into another heated kiss as David slicked himself up and positioned his cock at Patrick’s entrance. “I love you,” he said as he slowly pushed into Patrick.

“Unmphhh… Yessssssss Daaaavidddd,” Patrick moaned, drawing out every letter. “Please, please. Fill me up David. I want all of you. Please.”

David was trying to hold on, to drag it out, to go slow. But something in his mind snapped when Patrick begged like this. Instead he planted his hands on either side of Patrick’s shoulders and began thrusting with wild abandon, chasing his own release. “Patrick! Fuck! God, you feel so good. You’re so fucking tight for me all the time.” His hips were stuttering and he knew he was close but he was trying to hold back and make it last. “Fuuuuuck. Can I come on you?”

“Come on me David! Fuck me! I want you to come!” David pulled out and began to furiously jerk himself over Patrick’s chest. “Jesus, David, you look so fucking hot like this. Come on me now!” And that did it for David. He came and came in long hot ribbons that painted Patrick’s chest.

“Look at you. God, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this.” David ran a finger through his cum and brought it to his own lips. Patrick watched him with fire in his eyes and brought his own hand up to the mess on his chest and then to his mouth to taste David. He cleaned himself off like that with David watching and wanting. “I need you to fuck my face. Now. I need it.”

David rolled off and Patrick pulled himself up on his knees while David crouched in front of his cock. David grabbed the base and gave it a few slow strokes before he stuck out his tongue to lick at the tip. He kept his hand at the base while he worked more of Patrick into his mouth, smoothing his tongue along the underside and around the tip every time he pulled back. Finally, David felt ready and he let go of the base of Patrick’s cock, opened his throat, and grabbed ahold of Patrick’s hips. David looked up through his long black lashes giving Patrick permission to fuck his throat. They started with an easy, gentle, shallow pace. David could feel Patrick’s restraint slipping, though, as he tried to hold back. David pulled himself off long enough to say, “just fuck me already”, and Patrick fucking did. David opened his throat and relaxed his mouth and leaned in to the deep ache building in his jaw. He loved this. Loved when Patrick let go and took and took what he needed.

Patrick reached down and threaded his hands into David’s hair and pulled hard eliciting a deep moan from the back of David’s throat that sent shocks through Patrick’s cock and deep into his belly. He was close, he just needed a little more. He thrust and then thrust again. The last time was too hard, though, because David was pulling off and coughing with tears running down his face. Patrick tried to adjust to check on David but his foot got tangled in the blanket that was shoved to the end of the bed. He lost his balance and started to fall backward, twisting himself awkwardly to try and find purchase to stay on the bed.

It all seemed like slow motion to David who was wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to catch his breath. He saw Patrick falling, but he couldn’t do anything to catch him and keep him upright. Patrick fell onto the floor but not before smacking the back of his head on the large wooden trunk they used for storage at the end of the bed.

“Oh my God! Patrick! Patrick, can you hear me?!”

**Monday 4:53 PM**

David whipped the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ so hard he thought it might fling right off the chain and hook holding it to the door and then turned the lock. He was done. More people had come in to bother and pester him about Patrick’s little visit to the hospital the night before. There was no way in hell he was ever telling anyone that Patrick busted his head open while they were fucking. His mother figuring it out was torture enough and he was going to have to find ways to avoid seeing her for a while.

David counted the register, batched out the credit card machine and tossed the money in the safe. He knew that he should sweep the floors at the very least but he just didn’t want to. He wanted to go home. He wanted Patrick to tell him that he was proud of him for making it all the way through the day. Patrick didn’t need to know about those 7 pesky minutes he cheated the customers out of at the end. He wanted to order an extra large pepperoni, pineapple and double cheese pizza and eat the whole damn thing because no lunch was the worst and he sort of wanted to cry about it. David sighed and turned off the lights before unlocking the front door to leave and then relocking it behind him.

The walk home was thankfully free of people bombarding him with questions and David wearily climbed the three flights of stairs to their apartment, fumbling the key in the lock out of sheer exhaustion once he reached the door. He stepped inside and was met with a pair of strong arms around his waist and a warm press of lips to his neck. Everything else melted away as he stood there wrapped up in the man he loved, who loved him back unconditionally. All of his worries seemed trivial next to the love he could feel radiating from this ridiculous man with five staples in his head and giant heart eyes just for David.


End file.
